


It's There In His Kiss

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “A kiss would be good, wouldn’t it?”Yes, Kylo. It would. Trust Hux to know precisely how good it would be.





	It's There In His Kiss

“A kiss would be good, wouldn’t it?”

Absolute silence fell into the office. Kylo looked up from his notes to see Hux staring at him with his mouth agape, eyebrows raised so high they were almost touching his hair and his finger frozen over his datapad. “…what?” He managed to squeeze out.

“What?”

“You said that a – a _kiss_ would be nice.”

Kylo felt a horrible blush creeping up his neck. He hadn’t just said that out loud, had he? Hux leaned forwards on his chair, looking like he was ready to alert the medbay and declare himself acting Supreme Leader while Kylo was locked away in a padded cell.

“I asked you, Supreme Leader, if there was anything else I could do for you, and you said that a –“

“I said dismissed.” Kylo cut him off, trying to hide the panicky timbre in his voice.

“No, I distinctly heard – “

“ _Dismissed_ , General!”

Hux stood up slowly and started towards the door. He paused at the exit, making an awkward half-turn to say something but thought better of it and left. Kylo banged his head to the desk. _Stars!_ Of all the ways he could embarrass himself it just had to be the most mortifying option available. Hux wouldn’t let him live it down, not ever. They had reached an awkward truce after the _Supremacy_ and Crait, and it had taken Kylo nearly losing Hux for good to realize that losing him was not what he wanted. Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact, but after what he had done an awkward truce would be all that he could hope for.

And now he had gone and ruined that, too.

His aide cleared her throat quietly behind him. “Sir, the Tebanian delegation is due to arrive in two standard hours, as scheduled. Do you wish to have your lunch before that?”

“Yes,” Kylo muttered, forehead still firmly pressed to the tabletop.

 “Very well, sir. I shall have it sent to your quarters.”

“Good.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?”

Kylo turned his head to give her a half-hearted glare but sensed nothing but slight amusement he was willing to overlook for now. “No,” he growled and turned to face his desk again.

“Very well, sir.”

***

Kylo had successfully avoided Hux for the most part of the week. Things were looking good. He’d only have to keep this up for a mere month or two, and Hux probably would have forgotten all about his awful slip and everything would return to normal. It didn’t help that every time Kylo couldn’t dodge a meeting with Hux, the General kept regarding him with narrowed eyes and a contemplative look he couldn’t quite hide on his face.

Things had gotten so bad that on one dark day Kylo found himself hiding inside a small storage unit after sensing Hux approaching, like the mature and dignified leader of the First Order that he was. He had scared the trooper charged with a full inventory of the storage so much she almost went into full cardiac arrest at the sudden appearance of her leader.

“Spot check” Kylo declared in a flash of an inspiration, then proceeded to waste twenty minutes of his precious time double checking her list. A good leader took time to concern himself with the mundane as well as the big picture, Kylo thought, as they came to the conclusion that Deck 17 was not about to run out of assorted toiletries any time soon.

Damn Hux for making him promise not to mess with the troopers’ minds. Damn himself for wanting to keep that promise.

After that incident Kylo swore to himself that he’d have to be the bigger man, do what any sensible adult would do and simply pretend that nothing had ever happened. He’d face Hux in today’s strategy meeting, he’d be assertive and confident and would _not_ think about kissing anyone in general, and definitely not Hux in particular. There would be no thoughts wasted on how those plump lips would feel against his own, how Hux’s skin would taste when Kylo mouthed his way down his neck, how he would tremble with arousal when Kylo’s hands found their way under his tunic and shirt and caressed his sides and back, how he really needed to stop this train of thoughts _right now_.

The meeting went well, all things considered. Kylo could keep his attention mostly away from Hux’s lips, some the other attending officers being so irritating he had to seriously concentrate not to kill or maim any of them outright. But for the rest of the time – had Hux any idea how expressive his lips were? How they twitched when he was annoyed, how they moved around the words he was speaking, how they even curled into a small smile when it inevitably became obvious that Hux’s chosen outlines for their expansion strategy was the best course of action. Kylo was mesmerized.

It was only after the meeting had ended and Hux had uttered the dreaded “A word, Supreme Leader?” when Kylo suddenly felt trapped.

“I have taken the time to consider the task you set upon me.” Hux kept his gaze on his datapad, as if he was unwilling to look at Kylo.

“Task?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. You asked if a kiss would be good, and I have looked into it.”

Kylo could only stare. His brain whirred in desperate attempt to find something to say. In the end he settled for: “And is it? Good, I mean?”

“Well. There are several studies on the subject, but the consensus seems to be that a kiss can have multiple beneficial effects on the- the kisser and the kissee, if I may. There is the most obvious one, namely the release of oxytocin, dopamine and serotonin into the system, and it is shown to reduce the amount of stress hormones.”

“Really?”

“Also, the studies show kissing reduces anxiety, can help to ease a headache and even boost your immune system.”

“I see.”

Hux kept scrolling his screen as he spoke. It was obvious this would end in some sort of spreadsheet presentation if Kylo didn’t act fast.

“Have _you_ come to a conclusion?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. I feel that a kiss would benefit us both.” He said, stepping closer.

“Oh? I can see that that the science behind your claim is solid. I’m interested in your thoughts on the subject from a personal point of view?”

They were almost touching now, both standing frozen in place. Hux leaned in, his breath tickling Kylo’s cheek. He could smell the regulation soap and the slightly spicy aroma of Hux’s aftershave. His fingers twitched with the sudden desire to cup Hux’s face.

“Personally, I think I would very much like a kiss from you.”

It turned out that Hux’s lips were precisely as kissable as Kylo had imagined.

 

 


End file.
